An Old Wound
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Abe thought that he had moved on, or at least suppressed his memories enough so that something like this wouldn't happen again. But things have a funny way of working out, and even something that's minor may hurt more than rubbing salt in a wound. First fanfic in the fandom! AbeMiha if you squint! (I don't know about the rating, or the genres, sorry!)


**HEY GUYS! so, I'm new to the Oofuri Fandom, and I'm going through some stuff, so I decided to make something from it. So, here we go. Forgive me if I get anything wrong. Sorry, because to me the characters are waaaaaaaaaaaay OOC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Abe was only about twelve when his little brother, Shun, who was about seven at the time, went into the hospital. He apparently fell deadly-ill, and had to stay for about a month. It was a crazy time, his parents always at the hospital instead of being at home. Abe got used to checking his phone for updates on his brother and walking himself to and from school and practices, and picking up the money left on the table and buying groceries.<p>

Ever since then, Abe was a little callous towards his parents and his little brother. And since then, it was obvious to everyone which kid his parents doted on more. Abe never told his parents anything that they didn't need to know, and he tried to be as far away from his little brother at all times. He knew it wasn't Shun's fault, but he couldn't really stand the fact that his little brother was the favorite. But he loved his brother… just from a distance.

And so, about four years later, Abe thought that he was getting over it. Sure, it's been a couple years. His parents were almost always home, except when they were at work. His dad was actually talking to him about their performances in the baseball games they played, and Abe couldn't help the fact that his dad learned a little too much about his new pitcher, Mihashi. Abe rambled on about his aim, and how he had nine sections that he could pitch too accurately… and how Mihashi annoyed Abe to no end. His mother was being a bit more supportive, going to all his games and supporting them, supporting the other parents in helping Coach Momoe, and even getting them food for after practice. And Shun was better, too. All the signs of the sickness was gone (well, duh, it's been four years) and he was… slightly less annoying than before. He usually rambled on about baseball and Abe helped him with his math problems.

So things were going pretty good.

* * *

><p>Abe stretched his arms a little more before getting behind home plate and crouching down. Mihashi scrambled to the mound, and looked to Abe for the sign. Abe blinked behind his helmet as he thought about the pitches Mihahsi needed work on, or the ones he wanted to perfect a little more before the next game. 'Fastball, low and outside,' Abe signed, and Mihashi instantly nodding. He wound up and Abe watched as the ball soared in the air and met his mitt perfectly. His placement was incredible, even though his speed needed a little more work. Abe didn't want to compromise speed for control, though, so he never really enforced too much strength behind Mihashi's pitches anyways. Abe got down on one knee and tossed the ball back.<p>

Their game of catch went on went on until Mihashi reached his pitch count for the day, each ball flying through the air with the accuracy that Abe could only associate with Mihashi's pitching.

"Nice pitching, Mihahsi!" Abe yelled, whipping off his helmet and flashing an unusual smile at the blond boy. Said boy nodded, looking at the floor. That made Abe irritated, Mihashi still being insecure and quiet around him even though they've known each other for a year now. Oh, but get him with Tajima or Sakaeguchi and the whole world stops at the way they all chatted and laughed. An odd anger burned in Abe's stomach, but he suppressed it.

"I-It's all thanks to you, Abe." Mihashi said quietly. Abe's smile fell, but it was already fading because of his current train of thought.

"Don't start that again." Abe said, and he wondered if he yelled at him. "I told you that with your precision, there would be no way that we could with a single game." Mihahsi nodded.

"B-but I'm just… I'm just a slow pitcher without y-you…" Mihashi said. Abe rolled his eyes.

"You are a good pitcher." Abe said, grabbing his hand and feeling how cold it was. After all, there was practically nothing that could change Mihashi's twitchy and nervous personality, but he wished he knew what to do to heal a broken self-esteem. So, instead, Abe imagined the warmth from his hand leaking into Mihashi's. "Don't think otherwise, okay?"

"Hm." Mihashi hummed, nodding and looking at Abe with wide hazel eyes.

"Abe!" Coach Momoe called from the dugout. Abe let go of Mihashi's hand almost immediately and looked. "Phone call!"

"Phone call…?" Abe asked, his forehead furrowing as he jogged to the dugout. "Yes, Coach?" Instead of answering him, she shoved the phone into his hand. He put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"Oh, Taka, there you are." His mom said, sounding relieved. "I tried calling your cell, but you didn't answer. I guess it's because you're practicing…"

"Is everything alright?" Abe asked.

"Shun's in the hospital." His mom answered.

Abe's eyes widened and his heart dropped all the way down past his knees, and settled somewhere between sea level and the molten core of the earth.

"What happened?" He asked, even though he was terrified to speak. His voice came out surprisingly calm.

"He got a concussion during baseball practice today." His mom said. "They said he's fine, but they want to keep him overnight to monitor him." Abe didn't know what to say. "When your father gets off of work, he'll meet me here at the hospital. Would you like me to pick you up after practice so you could see your brother?" His mother's voice was soft, kind, and heart-felt. Too bad he couldn't take it seriously.

"Sure. Thanks mom." Abe said. "See you later." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Coach Momoe.

"Is… Is everything okay, Abe-kun?" A voice said, and when Abe turned around, he was face-to-face with Mihashi.

"Fine." Abe said, turning away so he wouldn't have to see the concerned look in those hazel eyes. "My mother just called to tell me that my brother's in the hospital."

"Shun?" Mihahsi asked. "Is he okay?"

"Fine." Was all Abe could say, before feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. "I'm going to the batting cages." He said, shedding his catcher's gear and grabbing his gloves and bat. He marched himself to the cages, and waited his turn. He needed to forget, he needed to focus on something else other than his own thoughts and stupid fears that kidnapped him and was attempting to drown him.

His fear was irrational. They were just keeping Shun overnight to make sure he was okay, and then he would be released first thing in the morning. There was no need to be scared of his parents abandoning him once again, or that they would revert back to ignoring him completely in favor of Shun's every beck and call.

Abe was in a terrible mood and it showed in his batting. Everyone wondered what was going on, but they were all too scared of the fire that was burning bright in his eyes to ask if he was okay.

* * *

><p>Practice ended, and Abe was the first one to finish everything, to take a shower, to get dressed, and leave. He wasn't wasting a second, and Coach didn't blame him; it was a family emergency, and therefore it was okay if he was more focused on that at the moment instead of baseball. Abe bade everyone a quick goodbye before rushing off and waiting a few short minutes for his mother's car to roll up. He jumped in quickly, and they were off.<p>

"Did anyone else notice Abe was off today?" Hanai asked the rest of the team.

"Yeah, he seemed like even more of a grump than usual!" Tajima said, swinging his hands over his head and hooking his fingers behind his head.

"He seemed… angry…" Oki said.

"Yeah… but when isn't he angry, right?" Sakaeguchi asked, putting a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Ugh. He wasn't angry." Izumi said. "It was obvious that he was scared or worried, possibly both." Everyone looked at each other, eyes wide with understanding.

"It… It would make sense if... if he was worried." Mihashi said, speaking up. Everyone looked at him now, and he pressed the tips of his index fingers together. The attention unsettled him a bit, mostly because he wasn't on the mound. He knew that he couldn't hide on the mound, but anywhere else, you better bet he would be hiding. "Well… well, uh… he told me that, um… Shun is in the hospital." Mihashi stuttered out.

"Shun?!" Mizutani said in surprise. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" Mihashi just shrugged. Seriously, it wasn't like he knew. Abe didn't tell him anything. The rest of the team sighed.

"Don't ask him about it." Nishishiro said thoughtfully. "He might not want to talk about it, or focus on it too much, if he was that worried or upset about it." Everyone else just nodded, and the conversation moved on.

* * *

><p>Abe and his mom arrived at the hospital a little bit afterwards, and they rushed in. Abe let his mom show him the way, because he had no clue where they were having Shun stay.<p>

Abe was unpleasantly aware that the hospital didn't change anything since the last time they were there. It made a knot directly in the middle of Abe's stomach, and he didn't know whether he was going to be sick or explode. Was he the only one feeling an anxiety attack coming on? His heart was beating quicker as memory after memory flooded his mind of that terrible month, of this parents never being there, of having to depend on himself and no one else… It hurt. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

They got into the elevator, and Abe closed his eyes and wished he wasn't there. But he needed to be there, he needed to see if Shun was okay. Of course he was okay, but he needed to see it with his own eyes. He needed to know…

He opened his eyes as the elevator dinged, telling them that they were on their floor. Abe stepped out, his mother two steps in front of him, and his stomach revolted against him taking another step. This was the floor. The same floor that they found themselves on four years previously.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" his mom chirped. "He's basically in the same room as last time, but he's across the hall." She smiled. "Isn't that a funny coincidence?" Abe nodded absentmindedly. He wanted to leave.

How could she be so happy about it? Did she not know that he was still affected by it, even though that chapter of their lives was done and over with? How could she not see the fear, the uncertainty, in his eyes or the tears that threatened to leak out? How could she not figure out that something was wrong with him?

They walked down the familiar aisle, and step after step, Abe could feel his heart quicken, his head whirl, his hands shake in his pockets. He saw the room. This was the place that his parents preferred to be rather than at home, making sure he was okay. It made him sick. It made him feel unwanted and forgotten all over again, even though his mom was right here…

"Taka!" Shun yelled from his room. Abe jumped, and walked in, pulling on a smile. "You're here! I didn't know if you would or not!" Abe's smile softened.

"Of course I'd be here." He said, and Shun tilted his head, noticing the twinge in his voice. "What the heck did you do to get a concussion anyways?" He asked, trying to get the subject off himself.

"I got hit with a ball because I wasn't looking where I was going." Shun said with a wistful smile. "Got a nasty bump out of it too, see?" Shun said, turning his head and showing Abe a pretty large bump that was protected with bandages, but Abe got the drift.

"Nice souvenir." Abe said appreciatively. He didn't even want to know, but Shun seemed okay, so that was fine.

But what wasn't fine was the memories that flooded his mind. He hated it.

"Taka…" his mother said. "Your father and I are going to stay here with Shun for the night. Are you going to be okay at home?" Abe froze. His eyes watered, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eyes immediately. He shook his head.

"I… I can't…" He stuttered uncharacteristically. "I'm leaving. Feel better, Shun." He said, getting himself out of the room and into the elevator as soon as possible. The elevator dinged, opening up on the ground floor, and he stormed out, not even noticing his father until he called out to him.

"Takaya!" His father called.

"I'm going to a friend's house!" Abe called, storming out of the hospital. There was no way he was spending another night alone at his house while everyone else was at the hospital, thinking of things more important than him. He couldn't take it.

Well, he had no car, so he walked down the street, his hands in his pockets and his head bent. Tears streaked his face.

Why? After so long, why was this still haunting him? He should get over it, just erase it out of his mind, but he couldn't. His shoulders shook, and he unconsciously pulled out his phone. He wasn't going home, and that was final. His fingers worked on their own and in an instant, his phone was pressed to his ear, the dial-tone blaring in his ear. It took a while, but the call was answered.

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi stuttered. Good, he answered for once.

"Mihashi." Abe said, noting the waver in his voice. Mihashi must have heard it. "Is it… Can I… would it be alright if I stayed the night?" He finally asked. There was a pause and he would practically see the way Mihashi opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, gasping for the air it would never get.

"I-I-I guess so…" Mihahsi finally answered, and Abe sighed. "But… but is everything okay? You… don't sound too… yourself."

"I'm fine… just… tired, I guess." Abe said. "I might take a while, since I'm walking over right now…"

"Walking? From where?" the blond on the other end asked.

"… the hospital." Abe said quietly.

"W-wow…" Mihashi said. "That's… far."

"Yeah. I'll be at your house as soon as I can." Abe said.

"O-okay!" Mihashi said, before hanging up. Abe smiled a bit. This was going to be weird, but it would be better than being home alone. He bowed his head and kept walking. He had a long trek to go.

* * *

><p>Mihashi ran downstairs, and went to his mom, who was sitting down on the couch and talking on the phone. He panted a bit, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Abe called at precisely the right time, because he was just falling asleep as his phone rang. He blinked some more, before looking back at his mom.<p>

"Mom!" He said, shocking his mother.

"Oh!" She said, clutching her heart. "Ren, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, smiling at him. "Mrs. Hanai, I'll have to call you back. Okay! Okay! Bye!" She hung up the phone and stood up. "Ren! What are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I-I-I was! But… but…" Mihashi said. "Is it okay if Abe-kun spends the night?" He blurted out before he could ruin this anymore. "I… I don't think he's doing so well and… he asked and I already said yes, and…" His mother laughed.

"Of course it is, Ren!" She said, pinching his cheek. "Here, I'll help you get the extra mattress into your room and then we can get the curry and rice ready for him. Yes?" She said, before being hugged by Mihashi.

"Thanks mom!" He said, before darting off clumsily to get the mattress.

They moved the mattress up to his room, laying it down next to his bed and loading it with extra pillows and blankets. Then Mihashi nearly tripped own the stairs as he dashed down them in his haste to get the curry ready. He didn't know when Abe was going to be there, but there was no time to lose! It was better to have hot curry than lukewarm curry!

Then he waited… and waited… and waited…he check his phone almost every minute, and his mom had to tell him to calm down more than once. How could he calm down? His favorite person was spending the night! Finally, the doorbell rang, and Mihashi tripped over his feet in his haste to get to the door. He wrenched it open, and there stood a drained-looking Abe. Mihashi smiled, before stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Thanks, Mihashi." Abe said, and Mihahsi knew that he was thanking him for more than just stepping out of the way.

"Abe!" Mihashi's mother called from the kitchen. "It's so nice to have you over. I thought you would be hungry, so I warmed up some curry and rice! I hope that's okay!" She said, just in time for Abe and Mihashi to step into the kitchen.

"That's perfect, actually." Abe said. "Thank you for letting me into your home so late."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Mihashi's mom gushed. "Here! Eat up! Call me if you need me. And don't stay up too late, you understand?" Both boys nodded and she walked out of the kitchen, presumably going to bed. Mihashi followed Abe as he served himself some curry and rice, and sat down at the table. Creepily enough, Mihashi watched him eat, but Abe didn't really care. Practice, walking all the way to Mihashi's house, and all the emotional turmoil of the day left him starving, and he couldn't care less if Mihashi was watching him wolf down some food.

When he was finally done, Abe took a quick shower and Mihashi stole a pair of his dad's old pajamas for Abe to use. Then, they stole away to Mihashi's room. Abe was set on fixing up his matress for the night, and Mihashi sat on top of his bed silently, wondering if he should say anything or not. But after a while, his curiosity won out.

"A-Abe-kun?" He said, looking over to see Abe turn towards him, eyes alert and trained on him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"W-what… what happened to Shun?" the blond asked, glancing at Abe and back down to his bed. He could feel the aura in the room shift, could feel the tension… and worry and fear, now that Izumi pointed it out, roll off the raven-haired boy in waves. But Mihashi waited patiently for an answer.

"He got a concussion while playing baseball and he needs to stay at the hospital for the night." Abe said. "My parents are staying there, but there's no room for me and… I don't want to be alone at my house." He looked up, and locked eyes with Mihashi before looking away. "It's stupid but… I didn't know who else to call." He added. "So thank you for answering."

Mihashi blinked.

"Why… didn't you... want to… be alone?" Mihashi said. Abe sighed. He hoped that Mihashi wouldn't be too curious. But he had to give him credit; his stutters have almost completely died with the wind and he was speaking his mind more around him.

"It's happened… before." Abe said, sighing and sitting down on the mattress. "A couple years ago. Shun got sick and both my parents were always at the hospital, watching over him and making sure he was okay but… they left me at home and I had to take care of myself and I was alone all the time, without anyone and… it feels like it's happening all over again…"

"You… you…" Mihashi said, blinking away some extra moisture in his eyes. "You… you're not alone!" He finally got out. "You have me, and Tajima, and Hanai and Sakaeguchi, and Izumi, and-"

"I…" Abe said, shocked at the mini-speech and of the note of finality that Mihashi had in his voice. It was almost like a 180-flip in his character altogether. Abe bowed his head, before getting up and sitting right next to Mihashi. The smaller boy jumped, before Abe pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." Abe said. Mihashi hesitated before hugging him back.

It was a while before they broke away, and the only reason that they did so was because of the fact that it was late and both of them were exhausted.

"Night Abe." Mihashi whispered, watching as the other boy crawled back onto his mattress and into his blankets.

"Night Mihashi." Abe said. He stayed up a bit longer, just enough to hear Mihashi's breathing even out as he fell asleep. Abe smiled as he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bit weird in itself, Abe had to admit. He was so used to waking up early for practice that he did it on instinct. He woke up Mihashi, too, for good riddance, and the blonde boy gathered his clothes and excused himself to the bathroom. Abe got his clothes from the other day, and pulled them on. Yeah, he didn't get a chance to wash them, but they were just going to smell bad all the same anyways. When Abe checked his phone, he figured out that he had received three calls and a couple messages from his mother, worried as all hell, and she told him to call as soon as he could. He immediately dialed her number.<p>

"Taka!" She exclaimed as she answered the call. "I was so worried about you! Your father told me you were going to a friend's house, but I didn't hear back from you and-"

"I'm sorry, mom." Abe said. "I stayed at Mihashi's house for the night. How's Shun?" He wanted to say more, much more, but it felt like his tongue was thick in his mouth and he couldn't speak properly. Maybe he was just still half-asleep…

"He's doing better." His mother said. "They'll release him once we get the forms filled out." Abe nodded.

"Well, practice starts soon and I should be leaving." Abe said, forming his escape route. Mihashi walked in, and looked almost shocked to see Abe pacing in his room, a phone to his ear. Abe just nodded at him. "I'll see you when I get home tonight." He said, hanging up.

"Your… your…" Mihashi said, grasping at the front of his own shirt and pulling on it. Abe knew the gesture well; he only did it when he was exceptionally nervous or worried. Abe blinked, a little touched that Mihashi would be worried for him, but he shook that notion out of his head. The boy was still stuttering when he came to.

"My mom." Abe clarified. Mihashi nodded. "Shun's fine, and he'll be released soon." Mihashi smiled, but it was just a small smile, and he sighed in relief.

"That's… that's good." Mihashi said. Abe just nodded in response, not sure what to say.

After eating a quick, impromptu breakfast, the two of them started the trek to Nishiura. Mihashi led his bike, but didn't ride it, since he wanted to stick with Abe. Abe's bike was still chained up at the school, and in an odd retrospect, he was kind of glad that it was. The walk was calming. Normally, he wouldn't be all that calm, especially with Mihashi next to him, but now…? Both of them weren't really talking, so that wasn't an issue, but Abe felt more… open than before. Sure, it wasn't like he was going to be spewing everything about his life to Mihashi, but it was like he didn't have to hide behind this mask anymore. He could just be.

Mihashi couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was at the moment. Okay, no, he felt bad for Abe and wanted to make him forget about everything, but he himself knew how hard it is to forget about something that was so ingrained into your memory. But he was happy. Inexplicably happy. Abe called him first when he needed help. He talked to him when he was feeling sad. He hugged him when he needed to be comforted. He knew it had to have meant something. Did… did it mean that Abe trusts him? He suppressed a wide and surely dorky grin that wanted to spread across his face at the moment.

Practice was practice, even though some people wondered (with eyebrows raised and winks and knowing smirks being thrown in every direction) why Abe and Mihashi showed up at the field together. Abe shrugged them off, while Mihashi blushed furiously.

School was school, even though Abe couldn't focus during any of it. Sure, he did his work, but after he put his head on his table and mulled things over. What would it be like when he got home later that night? Would his parents be ignoring him like the used to, or would they actually be fair about their attention distribution? Abe doubted it, but he shrugged it off. He would have to wait and see later on.

* * *

><p>This time, today, Abe was one of the last people to leave after practice. He took as much time as he could with every little thing he did. Mihashi was right there with him, which he found it a bit weird, but it was kind of nice, seeing how Mihashi didn't ask him any questions or look at him like he was a bomb that was about to go off any moment now…<p>

They took their bikes and started on their way home. It was silent for a while until Abe figured out that he didn't want it to be. So, he cleared his throat and started rambling.

"You pitched well, today." He said. "Remember not to practice anymore when you get home. And make sure you get your homework done, but don't stay up too late! You need sleep, too! And weigh yourself first thing in the morning-"

"Uh…" Mihashi said, looking at him. Abe stopped talking and looked at the blond boy. "Y-you're worried." Mihashi said, blinking up at him. Abe opened his mouth, about to refute him when he realized he was right. Abe just nodded.

In an instant, Mihashi put down the kickstand of his bike and wrapped his arms around Abe's neck and burying his face into his shoulder, hugging him once more. Abe stumbled back a bit, shocked, but he didn't say anything. Mihashi tilted his head so that his temple was on Abe's shoulder before he started talking.

"I-I know how you f-feel, and it's… it doesn't feel good. But…" Mihashi said. "I trust you! And I want you to trust me too!" He hugged Abe tighter as he said it. Abe was shocked for a moment, partly because Mihashi was actually talking and he understood him, and partly because of what he just said. Then, he hugged Mihashi back, resting his head on his and scrunching his eyes up.

"I will…" Abe said. He wanted to say it with a lot more conviction than that, but he couldn't, because his voice broke right after and a couple tears leaked from his eyes and onto Mihashi's shirt. They stayed like that for a while longer until the both of them slowly loosened their grip on the other. Their hands fell to their sides, and they stood there, looking anywhere but at each other. Mihashi had that uncharacteristic smile on his face that made Abe's stomach feel like it had a swarm of angry butterflies in it, and Abe quickly wiped the tearstains from his face.

"The-the time…" Mihashi said. Abe nodded.

"Thank you, Mihashi." He said, not breaking eye contact as he climbed up onto his bike, no matter how dangerous that might have been. He looked away and pedaled off.

Mihashi didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't have to thank him.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooo... that's a sucky ending if I ever saw one. but yeah. this was sort of like therapy, so thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Flames accepted!<strong>

**Love you!**

**-HB**


End file.
